


Kiss and Tell

by vegetalass



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Read this to the tune of beef flomix, sorry bernardo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetalass/pseuds/vegetalass
Summary: Worick’s a big boy, and he knows what it means when he smirks at him. What it would mean to his position as Storage if he did decide to rail this dumb, annoying blonde boy in some tiny, Pussy closet, and he doubts that Bernardo (or anyone watching, really) would take the hint to either pay him and leave or never speak to him again if he did.





	Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abri_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abri_chan/gifts).



> this shit is SO wack. sorry yall. totally butchered bernardo's character for worick's sake. I deadass do not ship this!!!!!!

Worick considers himself a smart man. He believes that he’s cultured, powerful, and worthwhile. You know, he’s read all the books, watched all the movies, and he does a damn good job making himself an honest living. 

Not an honorable one, but there’s nothing wrong with honest. Besides, he’s never been a liar, and with Big Mama and Corsica breathing down his neck for what will probably be a good portion of the next year, he’s not so sure that he could even hide his past if he wanted to. 

The girls would manage to chime in anyway, just as they always do, and Worick doesn’t have to imagine the way that Bernardo would laugh at him. 

In another life, they probably could’ve passed for brothers, Bernardo and him. Not that Bernado’s dyed hair is fooling anyone, but Worick can see the resemblance. See the way his actions are mirrored in a face that is just too young and inexperienced to be taken seriously by someone like him. 

Worick never took his own brother seriously, anyway, and he’s dead now, so there’s that. Not to add to the fact that Bernardo seems spoiled enough to pass for someone Worick could recognize as some kind of blood family member.

Not that he would ever talk about any of this out loud, though. Not even to Nicolas. 

But there’s a difference. There’s always one between Worick and the other men that he meets. He just usually manages to push them all away before things get too hot and heavy and people need to start paying. 

Which is why Bernardo is definitely _not_ some kind of brother to him. 

Worick’s a big boy, and he knows what it means when he smirks at him. What it would mean to his position as Storage if he did decide to rail this dumb, annoying blonde boy in some tiny, Pussy closet, and he doubts that Bernardo (or anyone watching, really) would take the hint to either pay him and leave or never speak to him again if he did. 

That’s the way his world works. It always has. 

“Worick,” Bernardo greets, sunglasses atop his head despite the fluorescent lights that Worick is still unsure how anyone got used to. 

He nods back in return, face blank, hair slicked back the same way it was when it caused Sig to blush, and Bernardo laughs, his hands resting in his pockets, probably hiding about a million secrets that anyone other than Worick wouldn’t be able to guess. 

“Aw, not going to respond?” he taunts, “Am I just that scary?”

But Worick can only glance at him, before deciding to stretch his face into some kind of grin, at least to satisfy the gum chewing freak who stands at his side. 

“I missed you, baby,” he decides to coo back, his eyes suddenly feeling very heavy at the realization that Bernardo is taken by surprise even if his smile does not falter. 

It was meant to be funny, though he ignores the comment altogether, instead deciding to reach out for Worick as though he would ever let him touch him. 

You can’t get caught crying over a snake, the same way you can’t be caught flirting with a boy in a brothel called “Pussy.” Technically, it’s not against the rules, but everyone can assume it is with a name like that. 

Worick thinks that Bernardo could be cute. In fact, he would be, had he not lived in a world run by topless girls in tight pants and men who do coke.

So he swats Bernardos hands away, and turns on his heels so he can continue on his way. 

He knows that in reality, Bernardo has nothing on him; nothing on a man who can remember every single day of his life, on someone who has been playing the system since before he was even born. 

Besides, Worick knows he could take him in a fight, easily. The same way he could take him in a lot of other ways, too. 

But he won’t, not ever. Even though the thought has crossed his mind, and he knows it’s crossed Bernardo’s too, ingenuine sex really does wonders when teaching you how to read someone’s face, and by now, Worick has prostituted himself out enough to know immediately when someone is untrustworthy. 

But what else is there to think about in this hell house other than love, when the only other thought that exists is about the complete and total destruction of the only other home Worick has ever known. 

So it is easy to get distracted, and Bernardo really is cute. He can at least admit that much. 

Which is why it’s better that he stays away. People like him never end up anywhere other than where they belong. 

And besides, Worick, _Storage_ , that is, knows better. He’s read all the books, watched all the movies. 

He always has. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! worick can raw me.


End file.
